Svarog's Sword (3.5e Spell)
Invoking the name of Svarog and holding his holy symbol aloft, you call forth a blade borne of purest fire to burn your foes to ash. This spell works just like ''black blade of disaster''Spell Compendium, except that it's essentially a piece of the Elemental Plane of Fire. The blade strikes at any creature within its range, as you desire, starting the round you cast the spell. The blade makes a melee touch attack against its designated target once each round. Its attack bonus is equal to your base attack bonus + your Intelligence bonus, your Wisdom bonus, or your Charisma bonus (for wizards, clerics/druids, and sorcerers, respectively). Any creature struck by the blade takes 1d8 fire damage per caster level (maximum 20d8) and must make a reflex save or be set on fire. The blade can pass through any magical barrier (other than a water-based one, such as a ''wall of water''Spell Compendium, but see the notes on dispelling below) equal to or less than its spell level, but cannot penetrate dead magic areas or an ''antimagic field''. Unlike ''black blade of disaster''Spell Compendium, Svarog's sword cannot hurt incorporeal or ethereal creatures as though it were a force effect, though it is still a fire effect and a spell, and so it can affect incorporeal creatures on those merits (they get a 50% chance to ignore any attacks it makes against them, just as they would for any other spell or magic weapon.) The blade always strikes from your direction. It does not get a flanking bonus or help a combatant get one. If the blade exceeds its range or goes out of your line of sight, the spell ends. You can direct the blade to attack another target as a standard action. A ''gate'' spell can be used to counterspell a Svarog's sword. A ''dimensional anchor'' spell cast at the blade dispels it automatically, as does a ''banishment'' spell if not on the Elemental Plane of Fire (which Svarog's sword is considered native to). Svarog's sword can also be countered or dispelled by any water spell of equal or greater level, provided that the caster of the water spell succeeds on a dispel check (as ''dispel magic'', except without any limit on the caster level check). A water spell that successfully dispels a Svarog's sword works as normal; if the dispel check fails, the water spell is itself dispelled. Svarog's sword can counter or dispel a water spell of a lower level with a successful dispel check (as ''dispel magic'', except without any limit on the caster level check), but if the dispel check fails, Svarog's sword will be dispelled itself. The blade cannot be harmed by physical attacks, but ''dispel magic'', a ''sphere of annihilation'', or a ''rod of cancellation'' can affect it. Its touch attack AC is 13. This spell specifically mentions Svarog, the Slavic fire and forge god, but it could also be keyed to Hephaestus or whatever fire/forge god is most appropriate to your setting. Change the name of the spell accordingly. Whichever deity you choose to associate this spell with, it is only available to worshippers of that deity. Focus: A silver holy symbol of Svarog costing at least 3,000 gp. For a cleric or druid, this holy symbol can be the same divine focus used to cast your other spells, but it must be made of silver and cost at least 3,000 gp in order to cast Svarog's sword. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell Category:User:Luigifan18 Category:Slavic Spells